The present invention relates to devices for producing food products in a continuous fashion. Particularly, the present invention is directed to the art of food production for the home and other small scale production settings.
Generally, large scale food production equipment that mold, cook, and fill food products are known in the art. Because this type of equipment is purposefully designed for large scale continuous production, the equipment is usually bulky, heavy, and expensive. However, the need for continuous food production equipment not only exists for large scale production facilities but for the common household as well.
Existing food cookers for the common household require a significant amount of user intervention. The user must individually apply a food mixture to a hot plate and meticulously observe the mixture such that it cooks thoroughly without burning. This process is inconvenient for the user because it is time consuming and must be repeated for each individual serving of food. In addition, it is often the case when such single serve equipment can produce inconsistent results based on the inattention of the user. For one reason or another, the user may become distracted or simply forget how long the mixture has been cooking. This results in either under or overcooked food.
Therefore, for the reasons discussed above, it is the objective of the present invention to provide certain improvements in the art of continuous food cooking devices.